


Die-hard

by tintenklex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tintenklex/pseuds/tintenklex
Summary: A portrait of the one and only Walburga Black.





	1. Pencil drawing

**Author's Note:**

> And as you all know, she really dies hard ;).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Use your imagination: Upon whom or what might that steely gaze be directed?


	2. Inked version I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An inked version of the same drawing.


	3. Inked version II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And another inked version, this time with colour.


End file.
